source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
Tetris.com Source Code
Tetris | The addictive puzzle game that started it all! Play Tetris Play Now, For Free! Share Tetris Twitter  Instagram  Facebook  Play Now Shop Products Video Games Merchandise Life News About TETRIS EFFECT Coming to PS4 and PSVR This Fall Click here to check out the official TETRIS EFFECT trailer! Listen to Madilyn Bailey's 'Tetris' song while playing Tetris! Singer/songwriter Madilyn Bailey has released her newest original single, Tetris. Check it out! Play Tetris Super Jackpots Slot Now! Feeling lucky? Try your hand at the brand new Tetris Super Jackpots slot right now on Quick Hit Slots! Check Out The New Tetris Mini Arcade From Basic Fun The Tetris Mini Arcade from Basic Fun Toys is available FIRST in our shop! Nothing Challenges You Like 6-Player Tetris If you want the ultimate Tetris challenge, try tackling a 6-player local multiplayer challenge! Grab a New Dibs x Tetris T-Shirt Dare to be Different in this one-of-a-kind Dibs x Tetris tee! TETRIS EFFECT Coming to PS4 and PSVR This Fall Listen to Madilyn Bailey's 'Tetris' song while playing Tetris! Play Tetris Super Jackpots Slot Now! Check Out The New Tetris Mini Arcade From Basic Fun Nothing Challenges You Like 6-Player Tetris Grab a New Dibs x Tetris T-Shirt Latest Articles Feature Life Check Out This Tasty DIY Tetris Chicken Nugget Recipe  August 6, 2018 6:00 AM, Morgan Shaver These adorable Tetris chicken nuggets are not only delicious and easy to make... they're healthy too! Feature Life The World Records of Tetris  July 27, 2018 6:00 AM, Kevin Cassidy Ever dream of being a world record holder? Many of us do, and some people decided to use Tetris as a way to secure their spot in the record books! Feature Life Tetris Rarities  July 20, 2018 6:00 AM, Kevin Cassidy Tetris on the Game Boy? That's an easy one for collectors to find. Tetris on the Nintendo Entertainment System? Now that's a lot tougher to hunt down! Press The (Literally) Unforgettable TETRIS® EFFECT Coming Fall 2018 to PlayStation®4 With Optional PlayStation®VR Support  June 6, 2018 9:30 AM, Official Press Release Press ICONIC TETRIS® BRAND CELEBRATES WORLD TETRIS DAY 2018  June 6, 2018 9:30 AM, Official Press Release Press Scientific Games Launches TETRIS™ Super Jackpots in Quick Hit® Slots App  June 1, 2018 12:00 PM, Official Press Release News Press TETRIS® BRAND GEARS UP FOR ITS 35TH ANNIVERSARY WITH NEW GLOBAL LICENSEE PARTNERS  May 17, 2018 8:00 AM, Official Press Release Feature Life Nothing Challenges You Like 6-Player Tetris  May 16, 2018 6:00 AM, Kevin Cassidy If you want the ultimate Tetris challenge, try tackling a 6-player local multiplayer challenge! Feature Life 5 Incredible Covers of the Tetris Theme  April 26, 2018 9:00 AM, Morgan Shaver We guarantee that you've never heard the Tetris Theme quite like this! Feature Life The Timeless Nature of Tetris  April 23, 2018 9:00 AM, Kevin Cassidy Tetris is more popular today than ever before, and that's saying a lot! The franchise has been around for over 30 years now, and shows no signs of stopping. Feature Life Ode to the I-Tetrimino  April 16, 2018 9:00 AM, Kevin Cassidy All Tetriminos are created equal, but that doesn't mean we don't have a favorite! Feature Life Retro Tetris Lives on in My Basement  April 10, 2018 6:00 AM, Kevin Cassidy How I transformed my basement into a nostalgic gaming getaway. Feature Life Chasing Tetris Victory With Alex Kerr  March 30, 2018 10:00 AM, Morgan Shaver A look at how Alex Kerr became a frequent competitor in the CTWC, and a Tetris Grand Master. Feature Life Victory at the CTWC - An Interview With Jonas Neubauer  March 16, 2018 10:00 AM, Morgan Shaver A look at how Tetris champion Jonas Neubauer has been following his latest win at the Classic Tetris World Championship. Load More Stories Next Page Play Tetris Latest Tweets Tweets by Tetris_Official Latest In News SG Digital Showcases Latest Game Innovations at ICE Puyo Puyo™ Tetris® Stacks, Merges and Clears its Way to PC Maurizio Distefano Licensing Named Merchandising Agent for Italy and Eastern Europe for the Tetris® Brand Tetris® Launches on Instant Games for Messenger Abeno Harukas Announces 3rd Anniversary Event Vol.8 "PLAY! TETRIS® TOWER" See All News Articles Latest In Feature International Women's Day and the Incredible Women in Gaming Relaxing Outside With Tetris Unique Locations To Play Tetris Ghost Piece On or Off? Adding Tetris to Your Work Day See All Feature Articles Latest In Life International Women's Day and the Incredible Women in Gaming Relaxing Outside With Tetris Unique Locations To Play Tetris Ghost Piece On or Off? Adding Tetris to Your Work Day See All Life Articles Tetris ® & © 1985~2018 Tetris Holding. Tetris logos, Tetris theme song and Tetriminos are trademarks of Tetris Holding. The Tetris trade dress is owned by Tetris Holding. Licensed to The Tetris Company. Tetris Game Design by Alexey Pajitnov. Tetris Logo Design by Roger Dean. All Rights Reserved. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. Learn More About Tetris Contact Us Press Terms of Use Privacy Policy Play Tetris Tetris on Social Facebook Twitter Instagram Powered by Greenlit Content Category:Articles